


Is It Love?

by Bmarvels



Series: FairyTail AU Short Stories & One Shots [6]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drunken Flirting, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 09:14:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21159215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bmarvels/pseuds/Bmarvels
Summary: Natsu gets back from a mission and finds Lucy drunk at the guild thanks to a couple of guild mates challenging her to a drinking contest. Now he's left to take care of the blonde with her inebriated antics.





	Is It Love?

Natsu makes his way back to the guild, guided by the setting sun after an easy mission. Happy flies overhead munching on a fish treat he’s helped himself to while his partner’s stomach growls in protest.

“Man, they might have been easy to beat but it’s still left me starving! I hope Mira’s still working.” Natsu grumbles.

“Mmm, aye sir! Maybe she has my favorite fish!” Happy chirps eating the last bite of his fish.

“I dunno what you’re complaining about since you’ve been eating the entire time!” Natsu points out with a grimace and another growl of his stomach.

“Flying makes me hungry,” the blue exceed states, justifying his need for more fish.

Natsu opens the door to the guild still glaring at his partner, about to give another retort until he hears his name called in a singsong voice.

“Natsuuuu!” a certain blonde cheers, her face flushed a bright red as she sways on the barstool she sits on. “Hey, guys! Natsu’s back! Yaaaay!”

Happy lowers himself behind Natsu’s shoulder to whisper in his ear. “What’s wrong with Lucy?” The fire mage sees an empty, overturned stein in front of Lucy and his body runs cold at the realization… Lucy’s drunk. He groans at the memory flashing through his mind the last time the guys found the girls drunk and how clingy Lucy gets. “Oh great...she’s drunk. I bet Cana-” He stops himself as he doesn’t see any of the other girls around. His eyes fall on the guys around Lucy, two currently passed out on the floor next to Lucy with similar flushed faces- Max and Warren. His blood boiling through his veins, knowing somehow they’re the reason for Lucy’s current drunken state, he narrows his gaze on his guildmates and makes his way over to the celestial wizard.

Just as he reaches her, she attempts to jump towards him while still in her seated position at the bar, making the stool wobble and her topple over. Natsu’s arms catch her before she hits the floor while the stool clatters, wood against wood.

“Hehe, I fell for you, Nat-shuuuuu!” Her tongue slurring his name as a fit of giggles rack through her body. He fights the urge to roll his eyes at her, hearing snickers from the remaining few still drinking. His gaze narrows on them with a sharp glint in his eyes, piercing them from where they sat.

“Oh, come on, Natsu,” Macao speaks up. “It’s not like she was forced to drink with us. She was feeling a bit bummed that all the girls and you were out busy, so Max and Warren thought they would offer a challenge.” He barks out a laugh. “The two thought they had a chance against her since Cana wasn’t here, but Lucy sure showed them.” He takes another swig of the amber liquid as Natsu’s gaze travels back to the two men passed out on the floor by the bar. Lucy’s incessant giggling brought his focus back to the blonde still being held up by his arms. With a frustrated huff, Natsu tries righting Lucy back on her feet, but her unstable and wobbly legs proved useless as she kept swaying back against his solid, steady frame.

“Come on, Luce. Let’s get you home,” he tells her decidedly as he picks her up cradling her body in his arms. Ignoring the snickering coming from the guys at Lucy’s excited antics from being carried, Natsu walks back out of the guild- food far from his mind now.

The fire mage debated to himself whether he should take his blonde partner to her place or to his being closer to the guild. Carrying her as she throws her arms and legs around was bound to bring attention to them from passersby, not to mention she wasn’t making the job any easier on him either. He heads towards the path to take them to his humble abode. Walking along the dirt pathway through passing the tall trees of the forest, Lucy became silent and more still in his arms. The girl tucks her arms close to her as she snuggles her head into Natsu’s chest, mumbling softly. Listening carefully, he could pick up what she was saying: “_ warm...comfy...so sweet...love.. _”

His brows quirked up surprised at that last word. _ Love? Love what, exactly? _ Natsu shakes his head trying not to think too much about it. She was drunk after all. Last time he saw her like this, she didn’t remember a thing that happened much less anything she said. It had to be the booze talking...right? Reaching the door to his home, Natsu carefully reaches for the doorknob with his hand keeping Lucy’s legs draped over his arm. He lets the door swing open as he side steps through to not disturb the sleeping girl. Looking between his hammock and the couch, he chooses to lay her on the cushioned furniture, slightly concerned if she rolled around too much while still drunk sleeping on the hammock. Natsu sets her down gently letting her curl up against the backside of the couch still mumbling incoherently before finally getting comfortable and silent. With a soft sigh, Natsu sits on the edge of the cushion next to her, watching the way her nose slightly twitches as she falls deeper into slumber.

“What am I going to do with you this time, Luce…” he murmurs to himself but can’t help the small quirk of a smile. The sun shining through the window casting a brilliant glow to her golden tresses, a few loose strands fallen from her tied ribbon now hanging loosely across her face. Natsu reaches out gently moving the strands aside, no longer obstructing his view of the sleeping beauty before him. He wasn’t a complete dolt to not notice her good looks, but that’s never been what has drawn him to her. Even knowing how much Lucy cared to keep up her good appearances, always making sure her hair was done just right or her clothes showing off her curves perfectly. None of that mattered to him. It was the way she cared for everyone- her friends, her family, no matter their history she always believed in giving them a chance. It was the way her brown eyes would light up excitedly to see him and their guild mates, especially after a long mission of being away. The softness in her eyes as she would be lost in thought and staring out into the distance with a small smile on her lips. The curve of her lips creating every smile that always reached her eyes, genuine, playful, compassionate. Her weird tendencies to get upset over the smallest stuff while handling bigger problems with confidence and ease and her silly reactions anytime he’s just being himself, varying between bouts of laughter and annoyed yelling.

Natsu catches himself smiling at his thoughts roaming over the many parts that make Lucy...well, Lucy as tracing the side of her face. He pulls his hand back, a bit embarrassed he hadn’t realized he was doing that all this time, but Lucy turns his head towards him and barely opens her eyes to look at him.

“Don’t stop, please..” her voice soft and drowsy. He freezes for a moment to make sure he wasn’t imagining it, but she wouldn’t turn back over until his soft touch lulled her back to sleep. Tentative at first, he continues the same path he traced along the side of her face and sure enough she turned back fully on her side with her eyes closed. His fingers gently caressing her skin then traveling to her silky hair as he lets out a breath he hadn’t realized her was holding until now. He stays by her side for several minutes until he hears her deep, even breathing. Smiling, he gets up to find a blanket for her and sets a glass of water on the table next to her. Taking one last lingering look at the celestial mage’s sleeping form, he leans over her and softly lays his lips on her temple.

“Get some sleep, Luce.”


End file.
